The present invention comprises a new and distinct asparagus plant known by the varietal name ‘Spartacus’. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventors in 2007 in The Netherlands. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop 100% male hybrid asparagus varieties suitable for green harvesting in particular warm or cool climate types that exhibit good disease tolerance and a desirable eating quality. ‘Spartacus’ is the result of the crossing of an Asparagus officinalis variety referred to by the applicant as 08009 (female parent, unpatented) with an Asparagus officinalis variety referred to by the applicant as 08010 (male parent, unpatented). The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Spartacus’ was conducted in 2010 by crown division in The Netherlands. ‘Spartacus’ has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
‘Spartacus’ is a high-branching fern, similar to its female parent. ‘Spartacus’ is similar to both of its parental varieties in having a strong tolerance against foliar diseases and asparagus root rot (Fusarium oxysporum). However, ‘Spartacus’ exhibits more uniform and thicker stems than both of its parental varieties.
When compared to asparagus variety named ‘Guelph Millenium’ (unpatented), ‘Spartacus’ is similar to ‘Guelph Millenium’ in having green spears (stalks) with anthocyanin coloration on their bracts and tips at the stage of harvesting. However, ‘Spartacus’ exhibits thicker spears that are more uniform in size than those of ‘Guelph Millenium’. Further, the intensity of the color of ‘Spartacus’ is lighter than ‘Guelph Millenium’.
When compared to other asparagus varieties known to the applicant, ‘Spartacus’ exhibits a very uniform spear size for harvesting. ‘Spartacus’ also exhibits good field tolerance, as well as tolerance against foliar diseases and asparagus root rot (Fusarium oxysporum). Further, the spears of ‘Spartacus’ are tender, with good eating and keeping qualities.